


What Makes You Human

by Krupka123



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Carl is an android, Josh & Simon & North are the leaders of Jericho, Kara and Rose are married, Markus is a human, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: Single story about a blind artist and his butler.





	What Makes You Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I decided to write another AU, but I don't know if there will be continue of it. This is a single story for now and later, we will see.  
> Anyway, enjoy!!!
> 
> Also, thank you so much, [Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtterPandamonium) for beta and support!

_-Welcome back everybody in our show Famous Hour, today with a famous painter, Markus Manfred. We talked about his last exhibition and how he become a painter. But there is one thing most of you wanted to know, as Markus is known for supporting the new android movement - Markus, what made you support this cause?_

_-Oh, that is simple, Jerry. My best friend and father figure is, in fact, an android. So there was no question in if I should help._

_-I am sorry, did you say father figure?_

_-Yes. Carl took care of me since I was eight. He was a gift from my friend, Elijah Kamski, and he became my friend. When my parents died, Elijah pulled some strings and thanks to that he was allowed to take care of me alone, so I grew up with him, and naturally, he was there to teach me stuff, so he was a father figure for me thanks to that. And he still is._

_-Oh, that is fascinating. Well, there you have it, folks. Onto the next question…_

**THREE WEEKS BACK**

“Good morning, mister Markus.“ a voice woke him up, curtains shoveled on the sides of the window, so he could see that it’s a sunny day outside.

“Good morning, Carl.“ Markus said, grumpily. He wasn't a morning person - in fact, he would love to sleep at least until dinner. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible, because tomorrow is his big new vernissage, and he has paintings waiting for him to finish them.

“Breakfast is ready, do you want me to bring it here or will you go eat downstairs?“ his butler smiled at him, already knowing the answer. He knew his friend as his shoes. Of course, he would never told him that he consider himself a friend, because that could reveal his deviancy, and as good as Markus is, he wouldn't risk it, not now.

“I’m going, I’m going, just give me a minute.“ Markus smiled back, tiredly, stood up and made his way into a bathroom. Carl started cleaning his bed and after he finished, stood by the door and waited for Markus.  
The dark man looked into the mirror. One eye green, and one blue, the blue one completely blind and the green one blind on thirty percent. He knew that, sooner or later, he wouldn't see on that other one either. But, for now, it was enough for him to see at least something.  
He cleaned himself, put on some new clothes and joined Carl. They were going in silence, no need for talking. Once they were downstairs, Markus made himself comfortable on the chair, and Carl served him his breakfast.  
His favourite. Oatmeal with a cup of strong coffee.

“Thank you, Carl. Why won't you find yourself something to do, will you?“ Markus was watching him curiously. He loved these moments, when was Carl left with no tasks and he had to decide what to do with his free time. Markus knew about him being deviant (he hated that word), but he never pressured him to talk about it, because he knew that his friend will tell him when he will be ready.  
Piano. Carl decided to play a piano. And his favourite melody, even. [Gymnopedie No 1.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-Xm7s9eGxU)  
He listened for a few minutes and then he stood up and joined him, waiting for Carl to finish that piece.

“That was really nice. You are really good at this, Carl.“ said Markus when Carl stopped playing, and the android just smiled.

“Thank you.“ he said back.

“Alright, time to paint some canvas! To the painting room!“ and with that he walked into the self-timer door with Carl walking after him. Markus prepared his working space and looked at Carl.

“Could you put the radio on, please?“ Carl did as he was told and watched Markus to get to work. He loved it. His art was amazing and so fascinating that he was always left in awe as he stood there, unable to move as he was mesmerized by the brush moving and paint making people and things alive.

“...the leaders calls themselves and their followers The Android Movement. The three androids named North, the WR400 model, Simon, PL600 model and Josh, PJ500 model, carried peacefully their message, and no one was hurt. President Chapman told us that due to that incident she is ready to listen to them, since no one suffered any damage and from the beginning of their movement they were always peaceful. We will bring you more information as the situation develop...“

“I hope people will listen to them.“ Markus said, breaking the spell under Carl and the android shifted.

“You are with them, sir?“ Carl asked, surprised by this new information. Markus chuckled and looked at the android.

“Of course I am with them. They are alive, so they deserve the freedom they wanted.“ He watched the ring on Carl’s temple turning yellow, so he put the palette and brush down and with a few steps stood in front of his friend.

“Carl, do you remember the time when Elijah gave you to me?“ Markus asked, making Carl even more confused. The android just nodded.

“I remember it like yesterday. I was totally blind on my blue eye at that moment. Chloe just made it through the Turing test, and he was so happy about it. But what nobody knows was that he secretly made you too, the prototype RK200 model, ust for me. We were friends since we known each other, you see. Two weird kids with their weird ideas, we fit together. He was older than me, but still, we understood each other. So when he came with you, I was so happy, because I always encouraged him to do what he love, to make androids. And now he made a special one for me! We have been through much together, and when mom and dad died, you stood by me, and you were there for me when I needed it. And please, don't tell me that all that was just your programming. I know you, Carl, and I know that you’ve been a deviant for quite some time now. I know we have this secret agreement of never to speak about this, even if we made that promise only in our heads, but I just want you to know that I will always love you as my best friend, android or human, that doesn't matter. If you want to join your people, you are free to go.“ he squeezed Carl's hand during his speech, and when he finished, he discover that Carl is crying, so Markus panicked a little, but then the android laughed.

“My place is here, with you, Markus.“ the android said, and that made Markus happy.

“Thank you, Carl. I know you mean it. But I mean it too. You should be with them. They need any support they can have, even with our president being open to talking with The Android Movement, that doesn't mean anything, this will be a long fight, so if you really want to join them, go.“

“I...I don't know. I feel that I shouldn’t. I don’t want to leave you, Markus. This is all too sudden.“

“Go! I will be okay, Carl. I promise I will wait for your return, don't worry. You need to be free from me now. You dedicated twenty years to me, so it’s time to let you go, discover what you want, and if it still will be being by my side, then I will be waiting here. Also, you can be my ambassador of a good will from us humans. They need to know they have allies in some of us.“ the android hugged his human, without his constant irrational fear now, and the both stayed like this for a while. They were family, and it will stay that way as long as he is alive.

„Okay, enough of this, I have some work to finish, so off you go!“ Markus pushed him through the door and smiled at Carl up until the door closed themselves.

Once the doors close, Markus' mind falls into sadness. _It was right thing to do. Was it?_


End file.
